


But now that time has passed

by nomelon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomelon/pseuds/nomelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time later, Buffy meets up with two of her old flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But now that time has passed

**Author's Note:**

> **Dedication:** written for menomegirl, who asked for Whedonverse: Angel/Buffy/Riley or Angel/Darla/Lindsey. Where the focus is more on the girl rather than the slash of the threesome.

Time, Buffy has discovered, is the one thing that can cause even the greatest of loves to dim and mellow; the sharpest of hurts to fade. Distance is what allows that grand old tradition of moving on to commence, for the healing to happen, opening up the possibility for new loves to be found, for life to be lived. She knows that in their world there are no guarantees; that she has to make her own happiness, risk her heart, be as brave as she knows how to be, because if she doesn't, then there's no point to any of it, and nothing to balance out all the darkness.

She's older and wiser now, and since she honest to god lost count of the number of times she's saved the world, she figures she's earned a little perspective on it. It turns out, however, there are no words of wisdom from her inner guru that help her deal with having Angel and Riley under her roof.

They're both taller than she remembers. Riley's hair is a little longer; Angel's a little shorter. Riley has learned somewhere along the way not to look like he's standing at attention all the time. Angel looks exactly the same, which shouldn't come as a surprise, but it's like a window into her past, vivid enough that her chest aches with the memories.

It starts out well enough, manly grunts are exchanged as they jostle for pecking order, but there's no real sting to their barbs and it doesn't look like anyone's going to throw a punch any time soon. Their hunt for Riley's demon is even fun, of a sort. There are no casualties, nothing goes horribly wrong, no nasty surprises, and they get home before dawn. She's expecting them to say their goodnights and disappear to their rooms, but they accept the offer of a drink, both looking a little surprised when she produces a bottle of single malt -- another thing that time has taught her to appreciate.

It's Angel who touches her first. It's nothing, really. Just a brush of his fingertips over her bare shoulder, fixing the twisted strap of her top. Their gazes meet and catch, his touch still on her skin, and just like that the world stops. She can't breathe, can't think, her heart thumping hard in her chest. Riley sets his glass to one side, and he's already standing up, always the gentleman, beating a hasty retreat. She grabs his wrist, not able to stand the thought of him having witnessed that and thinking she was pushing him to one side again. She tugs too hard, forgetting her own strength, and he ends up sitting beside her on the couch, in close and off balance, his thigh pressed warm and solid against hers.

She kisses Riley first, falling back into the past, remembering how earnestly and hopelessly he loved her, and how it was maybe her fault that she just couldn't see it at the time, how she's pretty sure all she really needed was time. He kisses her with his eyes open, something he never used to do, and she knows there's a silent conversation going on over her shoulder, some guy language she isn't privy to.

She lets them lead her to her room, where they undress her slowly and lay her out on her bed, taking their time over her. She loses track of time, everything a warm haze of pleasure, past and present blurring together. She ends up in Riley's lap with him deep inside her, her back to his broad chest, his arms wrapped around her. Angel and Riley don't touch each other on purpose, but neither do they shy away from accidental brushes of skin. She can't even begin to unravel everything that's happening here. She honestly never thought this was the sort of thing Riley would go for, although she will admit to the occasional daydream about Angel's infamous past.

Riley moves slowly, letting her pleasure build, as Angel kisses her mouth, her throat, her breasts, touching her everywhere, teasing her enough to make her whimper and arch back against Riley, begging him to fuck her harder, to give her more. Riley smiles and kisses her, tilts his hips and slides a little deeper, his breath ragged, enough of a distraction that Angel's mouth on her, his tongue sliding wetly right where she needs it most, makes her gasp and bite Riley's lip. She can't quite get a fist in Angel's hair, but she raises her hips to him, her legs shaking, urging him on. She falls apart seconds before Riley does, crying out as her body tenses, trusting the two of them to hold her up.

She wakes up from tangled dreams of heat and love and sex to a sweet ache between her legs, Angel's clever fingers teasing her. Riley is sipping at her lips, tiny kisses that make her frown until she wakes all the way up and opens her mouth to him for more. Angel is hard behind her, nudging against her. She tilts her hips for him and he slides between her legs, not inside, not yet, just rocking back and forth, getting him wet. She waits until she hears him groan and start to breathe, his forehead pressed against her shoulder, then takes him inside.

She is tiny between them, protected and safe. It's been a long time since she felt this way, and she wonders if it would be foolish to let herself believe it's a beginning.

They've loved since her. Big love. Love of marriages and friendships and sacrifices and heartbreak. She knows it, and a small, petty part of her is jealous as hell. She remembers when she was the sun they orbited around; when they looked to her above all others. A time when they were willing to live and die with her, for her, because of her.

She's glad that time is over. She's even gladder that there is still time yet to come, the possibility for new loves to be found, for life to be lived. That has always been her favourite part.

**Author's Note:**

> <http://nomelon.livejournal.com/180875.html>


End file.
